Makin' a difference
by Krazy 13
Summary: A story of two girls as they chase their dreams and change the WWE forever   Summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

I own OCs. Not WWE (One day I shall overthrow the McMahons and take over the company!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Take it the top.<p>

"Names." asked the fancy looking official.

"Full?" asked a 5"4 girl with shoulder length hair. The official nodded looking solemn as well as depressed. " Felicity Charity Callan."

"Do we have to say these?" asked another girl looking like the first. Again the official nodded looking like he had something better to do. " Chastity Fawn Callan." The girls moved forward in the queue. The queue was for the WWE diva search of 2011. Felicity and Chastity had been dreaming of this since they were kids. They were step sisters and the closest you would ever meet. Most look too different, these girls looked similar, as their mothers were sisters. But their dad got married to the younger sister's mum, Renee who was Chastity's mum. They both had black hair which was the exact same shade of blue-ish black. They both had startling green eyes. But Chastity had blue highlights and Felicity had red. Felicity had the age advantage and the bigger family. With 1 full brother, Felix and and 2 half sisters, Kaye and Kennedy she had the bigger family, excluding the steps. Chastity had 1 twin brother, Cai and a half sister, Charm. Neither girl was as close to their own family as they were each other. They were led to a waiting room and a corridor leading off to the changing rooms and such, where two girls would be called in at a time to show off their skills. They made a detour to the changing rooms where they took off their cropped hoodies and tracksuit bottoms to reveal a strapless cropped top with 3/4 sleeves and capri bottoms each with their initials and stars with black wrestling boots with white flames. Felicity had a deep purple top and dark blue bottoms with her initials in white and Chastity had deep blue top and dark purple bottoms with her initials in white. They packed their casual clothes in their gym bags and went to sit down in the waiting room. It seemed like a lifetime before the girls were called in.

"Felicity and Chastity Callan?" asked the assistant, looking round the room. Girls' "oohs" filled the room. It seemed like family were the most competitive and brought trouble. The girls took it in their stride and walked on through. They entered a arena-like room with a ring in the centre and three judges facing the girls. One had a very bad disguise on as they were trying to pretend that they weren't a superstar. If you looked closely he had a bag wig covering their right eye and half their face. Underneath you could still see the face. They were led into the ring to face the judges,

"Okay, we've read your applications and it says you are stepsisters and look quite alike. Would you tell us the differences?" asked the badly disguised one with a very dodgy accent. The girls looked at each other quizzically. Felicity nodded at Chastity.

"May I ask something?" asked Chastity. The judges looked puzzled but nodded. "It seems that that is a very bad disguise, because it seems if you look quite closely, you can tell this is a superstar. Fel, which superstar?" She was leaning on the ropes now.

"Evan Bourne, Chas. You see, we are masters of disguises and that is not the best one in the world. Granted we've seen way worse. But you are trying way too hard, if you added a fedora hat and designer glasses and swept the hair out of face. The accent, good but highly suspicious, you should've tried the highly eccentric Californian. That would've convinced us." smiled Felicity. By the time she had finished speaking she had joined Chas on the ropes. The girls were smiling. They were grinning from ear to ear by the time Evan had torn his dodgy disguise off.

"You are the only pair who got that. Congrats. It's Matt by the way." smiled Matt.

"Some people might have noticed, but were too polite to say anything. We're not the politest people in the world and it was a long shot. Back to normality, I have white with shoulder length hair and a tattooed charm bracelet on my right wrist." answered Chastity, showing her tattoo. She looked toward her step sister.

"I have red highlights with shoulder length hair which looks like a messed-up bob and tattooed intertwining roses on my forearm." answered Felicity.

"Similarities that are had to spot?" asked the female judge, looking stern.

" Um, that's hard. Let's see, we both like boys colours. If you ever see us in pink, we are not ourselves. We don't wear that much makeup, just the odd bit of mascara. Our accents are quite the same considering we're from two different states. I'm from Miami, Florida and Fel is from LA, California." answered Chastity, shrugging.

"That's nice, well, we've got your contact details so we'll get back to you." finished the other nameless judge. Chastity and Felicity looked confused. They looked at each other like "Eh?"

"Let me get this straight first. You called us down here, to judge us on ring presence, confidence, sharpness and stuff that come into those categories?" asked Felicity, sounding pissed. All the judges nodded. "Slightly confusing, and different. Certainly different."

"Right, Fel, let's go and prepare ourselves for the absolute _agony_ of waiting for a callback. Oh and Matt, you might want to put your dodgy disguise back on." smiled Chastity, sarcastically. They led back to the waiting room where they received looks of awaiting tension. "Fel, I got an idea. The RAW superstars hang out at the club down the road." She sent a mental message explaining their plan.

"Great plan!" They sat in their seats smiling evilly till they were called back in.


	2. Chapter 2

**10pm- Devan Light Club, Seattle, Washington. Phase 1 of Plan WWE.**

* * *

><p>"I had a feeling you would let us do this, Jet." Chastity smiled. Jet Black was her friend from college. A very easy-to-persuade friend of hers. Given the right price, Jet could let you do anything. You could get away with blue murder with him in charge.<p>

"Why can't I be normal?" he asked as he looked at the ceiling, like he was asking God for help. Chastity and Felicity just shook their heads and smiled at his stupidity. They went to the stage and prepared themselves for their set. They did their lucky handshake and waited for the DJ, DJ Chaz, to introduce them. At this club they were regular singers. So they were known for their style and songs.

"And now, for tonight's live entertainment, you know and love 'em, Fel and Chas Callan. But before they sing their hearts out for us, they'd be dancing to BEP's Hey Mama! So for all you girls, hold on to your guys, cuz you will lose 'em! Ya ready for 'em?" She asked. She was the master of crowd pumpin'. The crowd responded with a roar of cheers, Chaz looked over to where the wrestlers were standing. One was Evan Bourne or Matt as he told the girls. He was probably telling his crew bout the girls. Chaz pushed her microphone away from her face, and confirmed sighting and recognition from Matt. The curtains was torn open to reveal Chas and Fel in their starting positions and club gear. The music started and they started dancing emphasising their curves and everything they would, to get love and smiles. Chas was the necklace-wearer and she wore her lucky necklace at every show. Fel was the sock/converse wearer, lucky socks if not allowed converse, or both if allowed converse, lucky black converse, lucky blue laces and lucky stripy socks. Everything had a charm and a story behind it. Chas was wearing a blue satin cut-out cami with blue pocket cargo shorts with cream snow boots whilst Fel was wearing a guess blue logo jersey top, american flag-imprinted turn up hot-pant and cream ankle biker boots. It was blue night. They both looked over at the wrestling crew, Matt definitely recognised them all right, and he looked like he was liking like he was seeing. The song came to an end, and the girls were handed their mics.

"You guys like that one?" Asked Fel, heart pounding. "I swear heart pounds any harder, it gon' jump outta my chest." She clutched her chest mockingly.

"Get on with it, Fel, we're wasting precious clubbin time. " interrupted Chas, pushing her hair outta her face.

"Touchy, first song. Covers night, Pon De Replay by Rihanna, you know how we do girls. Sing along if you know it. Hit it, Chaz.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_  
><em>Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?<em>  
><em>All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts<em>  
><em>Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?<em>

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_  
><em>Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?<em>  
><em>All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts<em>  
><em>Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?<em>

_It goes one by one, even two by two_  
><em>Everybody in the floor let me show you how we do<em>  
><em>Let's go, dip it low, then you bring it up slow<em>  
><em>Wind it up one time, wind it back once more<em>

_(Come)_  
><em>Run<em>  
><em>(Run)<em>  
><em>Run<em>  
><em>(Run)<em>  
><em>Everybody move<em>  
><em>(Run)<em>  
><em>Lemme see you move<em>  
><em>(And)<em>  
><em>Rock it to the groove<em>  
><em>(Done)<em>

_Shake it ?til the moon becomes the sun_  
><em>(Sun)<em>  
><em>Everybody in the club give me a "run"<em>  
><em>(Run)<em>  
><em>If you ready to move say it<em>  
><em>(Yeah)<em>  
><em>One time for your mind say it<em>  
><em>(Yeah, yeah)<em>

_Well I'm ready for ya_  
><em>Come let me show ya<em>  
><em>You want to groove<em>  
><em>Im'a show you how to move<em>

_Come, come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_  
><em>Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?<em>  
><em>All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts<em>  
><em>Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?<em>

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_  
><em>Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?<em>  
><em>All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts<em>  
><em>Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?<em>

_Hey Mr._  
><em>Please Mr. DJ<em>  
><em>Tell me if you hear me<em>  
><em>Turn the music up<em>

_Hey Mr._  
><em>Please Mr. DJ<em>  
><em>Tell me if you hear me<em>  
><em>Turn the music up<em>

_It goes one by one, even two by two_  
><em>Everybody in the club gon be rockin' when I'm through<em>  
><em>Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers<em>  
><em>Move both ya feet and run to the beat<em>

_(Come)_  
><em>Run<em>  
><em>(Run)<em>  
><em>Run<em>  
><em>(Run)<em>  
><em>Everybody move<em>  
><em>(Run)<em>  
><em>Lemme see you move<em>  
><em>(And)<em>  
><em>Rock it to the groove<em>  
><em>(Done)<em>

_Shake it 'til the moon becomes the sun_  
><em>(Sun)<em>  
><em>Everybody in the club give me a "run"<em>  
><em>(Run)<em>  
><em>If you ready to move say it<em>  
><em>(Yeah)<em>  
><em>One time for your mind say it<em>  
><em>(Yeah, yeah)<em>

_Well I'm ready for ya_  
><em>Come let me show ya<em>  
><em>You want to groove<em>  
><em>Im'a show you how to move<em>

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_  
><em>Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?<em>  
><em>All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts<em>  
><em>Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?<em>

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_  
><em>Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?<em>  
><em>All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts<em>  
><em>Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?<em>

_Hey Mr._  
><em>Please Mr. DJ<em>  
><em>Tell me if you hear me<em>  
><em>Turn the music up<em>

_Turn the music up right now_

_Hey Mr._  
><em>Please Mr. DJ<em>  
><em>Tell me if you hear me<em>  
><em>Turn the music up<em>

_Turn the music up right now_

_Okay everybody get down if you feel me_  
><em>Put your hands up to the ceiling<em>  
><em>Everybody get down if you feel me<em>  
><em>Come and put your hands up to the ceiling<em>

_Everybody get down if you feel me_  
><em>Put your hands up to the ceiling<em>  
><em>Everybody get down if you feel me<em>  
><em>Come and put your hands up to the ceiling<em>

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_  
><em>Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?<em>  
><em>All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts<em>  
><em>Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?<em>

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_  
><em>Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?<em>  
><em>All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts<em>  
><em>Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?<em>

It was Fel's solo song. One by_ Wynter Gordon, Dirty Talk. _Chaz had been briefed on what was happening, so she knew everything. The All-knowing DJ Chaz. It had a ring to it.

_I am no angel  
>I like it when you do that stuff to me<br>I am no angel  
>I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk<em>

_[Dirty Talk]_

_Kitten Heels, Lingerie,_  
><em>Pantyhose, Foreplay,<em>  
><em>Legs up, on the bar,<em>  
><em>In the back of your car,<em>  
><em>Latex, champagne,<em>  
><em>Bubble bath, whipped cream,<em>  
><em>Cherry pop tactic,<em>  
><em>Can you make me scream<em>

_I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,_  
><em>I wanna fight, all through the night, night...<em>

_I am no angel_  
><em>I like it when you do that stuff to me<em>  
><em>I am no angel<em>  
><em>I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk<em>

_[Dirty Talk]_

_Blindfold, feather bed,_  
><em>Tickle me, slippery,<em>  
><em>G spot,nasty pose,<em>  
><em>In a video,<em>  
><em>Love machine, by myself,<em>  
><em>Climax,hot wax<em>  
><em>S&amp;M on the floor, I like it hardcore<em>

_I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,_  
><em>I wanna fight, all through the night, night...<em>

_I am no angel_  
><em>I like it when you do that stuff to me<em>  
><em>I am no angel<em>  
><em>I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk<em>

_I am no angel  
>I like it when you do that stuff to me<br>I am no angel  
>I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk<em>

_[Dirty Talk]_

_Can you go down,_  
><em>Are you up for it, baby<em>  
><em>Can you turn me out, are you up for it<em>

_Talk to me..talk to me.._  
><em>Talk dirty to me.. talk dirty to me<em>

_Talk to me..talk to me.._  
><em>Talk dirty to me.. talk dirty to me<em>

_[Dirty Talk]_

_I am no angel_  
><em>I like it when you do that stuff to me<em>  
><em>I am no angel<em>  
><em>I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk<em>

_I am no angel_  
><em>I like it when you do that stuff to me<em>  
><em>I am no angel<em>  
><em>I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk<em>

_[Dirty Talk]_

Fel looked over at the wrestling crew, most of the guys' eyes were in stalks. "Beat that Chas." She was smiled, she turned everything into a competition with her stepsister.

"Ooh, fighting talk. Bring this shit." Chas being so competitive, she accepted the challenge. DJ Chaz played the music.

_You may look at me and think that I'm Just a young girl But I'm not just a young girl. Baby this is what I'm lookin' for: Sexy, independent, Down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough I'm not being too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it._

_ I bet you want the goodies. Bet you thought about it. Got you all hot and bothered. Mad cause I talk around it. Looking for the goodies Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh_

_ Just because you drive a Benz I'm not going home with you. You won't get no nookie or the cookies I'm no rookie. If you ain't Sexy, independent I ain't wit' it so you already know. I'm not being too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it You may talk slick Tryna hit But I'm not dumb I'm not being too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it_  
><em>[Chorus]<em>

_[Verse 4: Ciara] You're insinuating that I'm hot But these goodies boy are not Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top. No you can't call me later And I don't want your number. I'm not changin' stories Just respect the play I'm callin'._  
><em>[Chorus (2X)] Uh...Yeah...Uh...Yeah Uh Uh Uh <em>

Knowing the girlls, this could go on forever, but they didn't have forever. So they called it a tie and started the next song. The last song.

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
>Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters<em>

_Oh yea aye oh!  
>Oh yea aye oh!<br>Oh yea aye oh!  
>Eeh, eeh<em>

_Heart thumps and you jump  
>Comin' down with goosebumps!<br>You dared to go there  
>Ima-Ima get you so scared!<em>

_We're wantin' to  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
>Eeh. eeh<em>

_If you stayed in too late  
>To be getting afraid<br>This scene extreme  
>I-I-I-Ima get you so scared!<em>

_We're wantin' to  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
>Eeh, eeh<em>

_Gonna get your body shakin'  
>And wishin' you could just awake<br>Here we go!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya'!<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya'!<em>

_If you're only dreamin'  
>Why I hear you screamin'?<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya'! We're comin' to get ya'!<em>

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
>Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters<em>

_You hide or you try  
>Kiss tomorrow goodbye!<br>We thrill to your chill  
>B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!<em>

_We're wantin' to  
>We're hauntin' you<em>

_We're wantin' to  
>Eeh, eeh<em>

_We might just bite  
>Underneath the moonlight<br>More fun if you run!  
>I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'<em>

_We're wantin' to  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
>Eeh, eeh<em>

_Gonna get your body shakin'  
>And wishin' you could just awake<br>Here we go!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya'!<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya'!<em>

_If you're only dreamin'  
>Why I hear you screamin'?<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya'! We're comin' to get ya'!<em>

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
>Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!<em>

_Gonna paint it red  
>Get inside your head, head, head<br>Like a demon choir  
>Playing with fire, fire, fire<em>

_Gonna get your body shakin'  
>And wishin' you could just awake<em>

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance!  
>We're comin' to get ya'!<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance!  
>We're comin' to get ya'!<em>

_If you're only dreamin'!  
>Why I hear you screamin'? (Why I hear you screamin'?)<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya'! We're comin' to get ya'!<em>

_Oh yea aye oh!  
>Oh yea aye oh!<br>Oh yea aye oh!  
>We're comin' to get you!<em>

__"Thank you! We shall move our asses off stage and let Dj Chaz let it rip!" shouted Fel and Chas, bouncing off stage. They gave their mics to Jet and rushed to dancefloor. They pushed their way to the lit dance floor and started dancing. They knew their plan had worked. They felt someone yank them from the dancefloor and to little foyer between the club and the entrance. "Ow. You left marks."

"Is this part of a plan to woo me over?" asked Matt, releasing his iron grip from the girls. He folded his arms across his chest and looked pissed.

"Depends, is it workin?" asked Felicity, smiling. Doing puppy dog eyes would certainly bring this guy round. Matt smiled and nodded. "Had a feeling it would." Fel's phone started ringing, Fel groaned and took it out her pocket. "Oh shit, Matt, please tell me I'm not seeing things. " She showed Matt. _Felicity Callan, your step-sister is missing, you have 3 days to save her. Follow the clues before time runs out. You must get to this place by 3pm tomorrow or she will die. _Matt shook his head solemnly. Fel broke down into tears, drowning in sorrow at the thought of surviving without her step-sister.

"San Francisco, California, Cow Palace. That's where RAW is next. C'mon, we're not doing this alone." reassured Matt, hugging her. Fel nodded and let Matt lead her to the Raw group.

"What's up, Matt?" asked Kofi, not seeing Fel behind Matt.

"You remember those girls on the stage earlier? Well, one's been kidnapped and I thought we could help." answered Matt, pulling Fel to his side.

"You okay?" asked Alex, sympathetically. Fel nodded. Just as she did, her phone started ringing. She answered and walked away.

"Hello?" asked Fel, cautiously. She wanted this guy in jail. She wanted it done now with or without the guys' help.

_"Fel, it's me Chas."_

"Chas? Where are you?" whimpered Fel. Her voice shaking.

_"I don't know, but I aint in Washington no more" Chas screamed, almost blasting Fel's eardrums._

"Chas?" shouted Fel. She put the phone back in her pocket and walked back over. "Are we moving or we standing round here like muppets?"


	3. Chapter 3

The boys chattered in the car. Alex showing the most concern if he wasn't snoring in the back. Felicity had fallen asleep with him after 2 hours. She had been too freak-the-freaked out to even talk. Kofi had been thinking. It showed a lot. "Matt, you just randomly meet this girl and think we should help her. There's gotta be somethin' behind this."

"Yeah, they entered the WWE diva search where I'm a guest judge. They sung at the club to woo me over, to try and get a head start in the contest. They're regulars at the club. I pulled them both off the dancefloor and into the lobby. I noticed Chas, the girl who's been kidnapped, wandering around, but then I turned my attention to Fel. She pulled the puppy dog pout on me!" Matt whispered, accusingly. Kofi laughed. Both suckers for the puppy dog pout. "Dude, big green eyes, hard to resist."

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure thing Matt." joked Kofi. He turned to look at Alex and Fel at the back. They looked quite cute together. "Look's like those two have made themselves comfortable." He turned to face the front. Matt turned to look at them, he smiled and nodded. A phone started to ring blasting an unknown song, Kofi turned round to see it was Felicity's Phone. She shook her herself awake and edged her phone out of her boots. "You ok?" Felicity smiled and nodded.

"Hello."

_"Fel, it's me."_

"Chas? Do you know where you are? I've got help and we're following the clues." Kofi shot Matt a look of urgency. He took this as a sign to pull over. He turned around and listened intently. Alex was now half-awake and listening.

_"No, I was knocked out. Fel, hurry, he's gonna k-k-kill me. Please, you gotta come, please!" _Fel hung up the phone and sat back in her seat.

"Step on it, Korklan. Now, unless you want my step-sister's death on your conscience." She ordered. Matt couldn't have been quicker if he was possessed. The car burst into life as they made their way to Cow Palace, San Francisco. She punched in a number on her fancy touch phone. A number of whom Fel knew could help. "Mace, I need your help, Chas has been kidnapped and I want some legal action by my side. Meet me by the entrance of the Cow Palace in 15, bring some friends, I got a feeling it gon' get ugly."

"Fel, I got people on the perimeter and asking round bout Chas. Don't know bout you but I'm gettin' gut feeling, and it's not a good one either. Hello boys, right you guys, we gonna go in from bottom up, now one of the staff is letting us into the basement so we'll check that out. Got it, good." ordered Mace, a police friend of Fel's.

"Marcy Star, I brought in the big guns. let's go. " whispered Fel as the member of staff opened the door to the basement. It was a maze full of boxes which belonged in storage. They split up, a pair taking a path, 3 paths, 3 pairs, Matt and Kofi, Alex and Fel and Mace and her partner Joey. Matt and Kofi's path was full of twists and turns, but it lead them to back of the basement, the top-left edge of a small clearing. Mace and Joey's path was a climby pile. Messy with the boxes stacked on top of each other and in precarious positions, tipping this way and the other. They climbed over the boxes gently, so as not to tip any over and make a noise. The end of their path led them to the top right corner of the basement, overlooking the small clearing. Alex and Fel's path was a quite straight path with few twists and turns here and there. But the end of their path was being interrupted by a opaque cage. It had metal wiring but it wasn't sparked with electricity like barbed wire. Matt and Kofi surrounded the far left edge, and Mace and Joey did the same for the right. "Right, I'm going up, give me a lift, Alex." Alex obliged, getting down on one knee and cupping his hands. Fel put her foot in Alex's hands and he helped her cling onto the wire. She climbed to the top of the 6ft cage and swung her leg over the side, (it was a topless cage). She looked in and saw something, something she didn't want to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Past chapter: _She looked in and saw something, something she didn't want to see._**

* * *

><p>"What can you see?" asked Mace, sounding worried.<p>

"It's not Chas, that's for sure." answered Fel, stuttering. She swung her other leg over the side of the cage and jumped down carefully. Each side of the tarp was covered in bright red blood. In the middle, on a chair, was a slumped body. Covered in blood. It was a guy. Fel was hoping her brother or Chas' brother wasn't under there. The boy's clothes were drenched in dark maroon red blood. Too much to be his own. The velocity on the spatter wasn't from an artery cut. Whoever did this was not a scientist, they faked this. Maybe stole some blood from a hospital and faked someone's death. There was too much blood to say this came one person or even two. This was a fake crime scene. Fel edged toward the body. She saw blonde hair. No! "Mace, you got latex gloves?" asked Fel.

"Not asking why. Chuckin' 'em over now." answered Mace, chucking over a pair for Fel to catch. Fel caught them with ease. She snapped on the gloves and checked Cai for a pulse. She felt one, and it was strong. "We got a live one! It's not Chas. Cai, it's Fel, can you hear me?" Cai groaned and nodded. "You tied up, honey?" Cai nodded again. Fel untied the knots around his wrists and and his ankles. "Is there another way out of this cage?" he nodded and pointed to the switch on the back on the chair. "Is there anyway you can try and talk?"

"I was saving my voice. Ow, thanks for saving me, Fel, I know bout Chas. I'm coming with you! The switch opens a door which tears through the tarp, it's the easier way of where you came in." answered Cai, ignoring the pain. He tried to get off the chair but couldn't stand up so he collapsed onto the chair. Fel put his right arm over her shoulder and lifted him.

"Alex, Stand back from the wire, we're coming out." shouted Fel as she manoeuvred Cai so he could press the button. Alex took heed of Fel's warning and took a fair few steps back from the cage. A mechanic sound echoed throughout the empty warehouse. The door swung open. Fel carried Cai out of the cage.

"Cai, what happened?" asked Mace, as she approached Alex's side of the cage. Matt and Kofi came from their side as well. Kofi took Cai from Fel as he was stronger than Fel and felt Fel's shock and tiredness. Matt hugged Fel. He may have not known her for very long, but he felt a pang of pain in his heart for the girl. She had her closest family member kidnapped from right under her nose and now she had just found someone she knew in the cage drenched in blood and abandoned, left to die.

"I don't remember much. But I know I was on camera. I know that much." stuttered Cai, spitting out blood. Kofi, Mace and Joey ushered him to the paramedics outside.

"Family?" asked Matt, taking hold of Fel's hand. Inside, Fel was jumpin' for joy. On the outside, she smiled casually. She nodded before blinking to stop the tears.

"Step-brother. Cai is Chas's twin brother. " answered Fel, sombrely. She unlinked her hand from Matt's as her phone rung again and she answered without hesitation. "Hello?"

_"Miss Callan. You've found Cai, I see?" _

"What do you want? Where's my step-sister?"

_"That's for me to know and for you to never find out. Go to Cai's apartment and you'll find another clue." _And with that the call ended. Fel moaned as she put the phone away.

"Where's the next clue?" asked Matt, linking his hand with Fel's again. Fel's frown from anger turned into a solemn expression.

"Cai's apartment. I got a bad feeling that I know what's coming." finished Fel, locking her gaze onto Matt's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Past Chapter: "Cai's apartment. I got a bad feeling that I know what's coming." finished Fel, locking her gaze onto Matt's.**

* * *

><p><em>An hour later- Location: Cai's Apartment, San Jose, California<em>

"You sure, you wanna do, Fel?" asked Marcy, standing outside the door to Cai's apartment. She had a worried look on her face. Fel shot a look as if to say "really?" "Just asking. Don't shoot that look at me." Fel reached into the mailbox on the wall next to the door. Her manicured hand reappeared with a bronze coloured key. She shoved it into the lock with a sense of urgency. She turned it clockwise and pushed open the door fearing the worst. It seemed empty so she stepped in, Marcy and Matt following her in. Fel looked into the lounge, biting her lip. At first look it was empty, Fel stepped in fully, taking in the look of it. It was familiar. Marcy checked out the kitchen and bathroom whilst Matt checked out the games room and bedroom. Fel just stood in the lounge looking around her for a disturbance in the room. It looked like it should. Like there was a single 26-year-old guy living there. Pictures of both sides of the family besieged the room. He was best friends with his step-brother, Felix. She smiled at the thought that the family could be better friends that strangers. A whole step-and-step family shot was in the centre. The oldest Callan side of the left of the shot and the youngest on the right. With Chas and Fel in the middle, the memory of that day intruded Fel's mind and that sent the mental cue for the tears to make an appearance. Fel bit her lip to stop the tears. She jumped when she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry for making you jump. You okay?" asked a concerned Matt. Fel nodded still biting her lip. She picked up the photo and looked at it. She handed it to Matt, who looked at her with a sense of confusion. "This your family?" Fel nodded. Matt was left wondering, he waited for Fel to tell him who was who.

"This boy, here at the back on the left. That's Felix, my brother, he has the same parents as me. The two girls in front of him. and behind me are my twin half sisters, Kaye on the left and Kennedy on the right. Next to Kennedy is Charm, Chas's half sister. Next to Charm is Cai. That's all the Callans." informed Felicity, sensing Matt's confusion. Matt nodded sensing Fel's sadness. He went put the picture back where it belonged when he felt something taped to the back of it. He turned the frame over and a note sticky-taped to the back of the frame. _Felicity._ Fel's mind was wondering but when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she snapped back into reality and turned to face Matt. He held the photo frame, which had a note stuck to the underside. "Thanks." She pulled off the note and read it. She comprehended it and handed it to Matt.

"_Look into your heart, your family's being torn apart. Where did the Callan family begin? Ask your oldest kin._ What does that mean?" asked Matt. He began to think, he started pacing. Fel smiled at his helpfulness.

"It means what it says. The first sentence, _Look into your heart, your family's being torn apart._ He splitting up the family. We're a close knit family. So he/she has to be familiar to all of us. Which means we are at ease with them. They have to be close enough to all of the Callan family and know everyone's secrets. The next sentence." answered Fel, showing him the note again.

"_Where did the Callan family_ _begin? _We must assume he means the oldest child, so we have to go to the oldest child's birthplace. _Ask your oldest kin. _Ask your oldest relation. Your mum, maybe? No offence." interrupted Matt.

"That's not an insult, my mum and Chas' mum are sisters, but my mum's the oldest. So it's not an insult. That shouldn't be a problem." shrugged Fel, reaching into her boot for her phone. She pulled it out with a swift movement and opened her contacts. She pressed the button and put it her ear. "C'mon, pick up your phone. Mama, what city was Felix born in again?"

_"I keep telling you, Felicity, it's LA." _

"Ma, I know you keep telling me, but I keep forgetting. Me and Chas are doing a family tree so we can reveal our heritage. I can't reach Felix so I'd thought I'd ring you, my wonderful mother. I don't need Kaye and Kennedy's, I work with 'em at the club. "

_"Okay, Felicity. Nice of you to call. Goodbye, I love you."_

"Love you too, Mama.*hangs up the call* We are going to LA. Damn it, this guy knows all of us. If he knew I was going to pick that specific photo, he has to know me and the family really well. We may be a step family. But we're the closest you're ever gonna meet. I've got a feeling that this guy told Cai a secret and the guy felt that Cai betrayed him in some way, same with Chas. Unless this is just some scheming plot. I have absolutely no clue whatsoever."

"LA. Your brother have a favourite place, the one he loves cuz he was born there or something like that?" questioned Matt. Fel thought bout it for a minute. She started smacking her forehead trying to bring up the memories of her brother Felix.

"He always said he loved Santa Monica Pier. It was the first present he got for his 3rd birthday. Don't ask me how he remembers this." smiled Fel.

* * *

><p><em>The Next morning<em>

"His favourite place was the Aquarium. He used to take me there. It's gorgeous." murmured Fel. _Just like __you_ she thought. She had to bit her lip to stop herself from saying that. _Not as beautiful as you. _Matt thought, looking into the distance. They were walking down the boardwalk toward the aquarium. They walked in and past the reception when someone called out to them.

"Excuse me, but are you Felicity Callan?" asked the lady in the aquarium uniform behind the desk. Fel walked back with a "What the flip" look on her face. She nodded still confused. "I got asked to give this to you." She handed Fel a note with a photo attached to it. Fel unfolded the note and read it slowly. _Mirror Mirror on the wall, does Chas look like she's going to fall? Pretty hair and fancy clothes are these the things we love the most. Our family means so much to us, we'd kill for them to live another day. In LA, Miami, NYC and Vegas we are spread. A day with bad news evokes shitloads of dread. _The photo was of Chas with her wrists tied above her head and ankles tied. She was wriggling. She was petrified. There was only 1 thing that spark that look on her face. Sharks. She was petrified of sharks.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Last Chapter! Sorry, review if you want a sequel**

* * *

><p>If there was ever a time to bolt it home. Now would be it. Fel couldn't. Her feet were glued to the shiny polished floor of the aquarium. She noticed a sign stating about a shark feeding in 10 minutes. She shook her head, trying to extinguish her trance. She thanked the receptionist and and dragged Matt to the shark tank. It was a huge oval, with at least 4 huge sharks swimming round it. If you looked up the tank, you could see a squirming, blurry reflection. That- was Chas. Fel realised this and yanked on Matt's arm to come with her round the other side. There was steel steps leading to over head the tank. There was a platform leading across the entire width of the tank. Chas was a few meters in front of the centre. That's where Fel rushed to and extended her hand to the rope from which Chas was hanging. Her hand was millimetres away from the rope. A clicking noise behind Chas, grabbed Matt's attention. He tapped Fel on the shoulder to grab her attention. "Fel. look" She looked behind where a platform hung 5 meters above the tank. There was a 6"3 figure standing on the suspended platform.<p>

"You followed the clues. I see." he started, evilly. Fel had fire in her eyes, she was ready to use jump and lash out on this guy. She had to make him pay. For what he did. He was the closest friend of the Callans. He betrayed them all.

"You. You knew all along. You knew everything I would do. Why stop here? Why not take this further? That seems to be the only thing you're good at. You could never let things go. You would always wait before extracting your revenge. You knew the point to hit on each child. Chas' soul-deep, unbreakable fear of sharks. Felix's hometown and favourite place to come to. My fear- of losing what I love the most. My family and people who help me. You know exactly what to do to keep us under your power. You never liked being just a friend. You had to be up and close to know everyone's secrets. You just have to. Then at the right moment, strike them where it hurts. Break their hearts and tear their souls apart. You. You are a cold, heartless monster and I seriously hope you get what's coming to you." Fel screamed. She tried to reach for Chas again, but the shadowed figure pulled out a small box from behind his back. He pressed the button which was taking up the space. The metal panel fell from beneath Fel's feet and she fell toward the pool of sharks below. She grabbed Matt's panel and held on with every bit of her strength. Matt grabbed her forearms and got up close to her to get more strength. He stared into her startling emerald green eyes and she stared into his chocolate-brown. "I love you, Matt."

* * *

><p><em>What happens Next?<em>

_There will be another chapter_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: _This _is the last chapter, no sneaky endings! * growls* PM me for sequel ideas.**

* * *

><p>Matt was fixed to his position. He had heard girls say they loved him but the relationship always ended badly with Matt having his heart broken into millions of pieces. He knew Fel had to mean it. He had been waiting for the right moment to say he was falling in love with her. Fel did it for him. "I-I love you too, Fel." He managed to stammer that one.<p>

"Let me go, Matt. Act like you were using me, I have a plan. Just keep him going. Please. I can climb out of the tank. I can get help." Whispered Fel. She had a pleading look on her face. He shook his head trying not to lose his love. "Please, Matt. I can get help." Matt shook his head again, still holding on tightly to her forearms. He thought about it for a minute. He had to trust her._ She would never leave Chas or me, would she? Wait, her fear- losing the people she loves the most. She would never leave us, she's going to get help. Let go. Let go!_ He nodded and let go of her, letting her drop into the tank. She screamed as she plunged into the warm water. She was all too aware of the sharks. They would be fed in 5 minutes. That was all the time she had. She swam to the front of the tank under the suspended platform. She wanted to pull his feet from underneath him and make him bang his head on the edge of the tank and knock it out cold. She didn't. Ignoring her will to kill him, Fel climbed out of the tank as quietly as she could. She dropped to side and ran. Ran for Chas. Ran for Matt. She ran for everyone she loved.

"You dropped her, why?" asked the perp, making no attempt whatsoever to hide his surprise. He obviously didn't know Fel as well as he thought he did.

"What's it to you? She was just another piece of pussy to me." scolded Matt, he had no intention of bitching against Fel, but Fel said keep him going, act like he had used Fel. He wouldn't and couldn't ever do that to her. Not ever.

"And here's me thinking you loved her. She certainly loved you. I'm sure." he added, tryna make Matt re-think what he said. In a normal situation, he probably would but he had to keep up the act. For Fel. He couldn't let her down.

"She was just a quick shag. I could never love her." he retorted , quickly. He had a slight hint of "Shut up, damn it." in his voice.

"To win the prize, you must try and guess who-Hey! What's happening?" he screamed, as the platform shook. Matt looked down and Fel was back in the pool pulling the perp's ankles so he would fall backwards. He fell into the pool and narrowly missed the edge.

"Damn it!" Fel shouted. Matt smiled and laughed. You have to admit, it was a cute sight to see. Fel gave up trying to beat him up, and chucked him over the side into the hands of the big, strong security guards. "Can you divert the sharks for a few minutes?" The assistant who had came to help nodded. He opened up an underwater panel for the sharks to go into which lead to another bigger tank. He closed it shut after the last shark went through. "Matt, unhook the rope! I'ma untie her underwater!" Matt nodded and leant to the knot. He took a while because it was real tight. Chas looked at Matt, with a appreciated look on her face before she closed her eyes and braced herself for the oncoming water. There was a huge splash but no one except Chas and Fel got wet. Fel went to untie Chas' hands so she could untie her ankles herself. Chas' hands were free and bruised, she leant forward so she could untie her ankles from the harsh rope that bound them together. Fel untied the cloth that was wrapped around her mouth. They shared an underwater hug and swam to the edge. In the meantime Matt had come to the bottom of the tank as had Cai who sprinted here from the hospital. The girls had climbed over the edge and jumped into the boys' arms. They were led to get hot towels. They were walked outside in the pouring rain, the weather had changed to match the situation, to see the perp being shoved into a police car, to be carted to jail where he belonged.

"See, Kevin. You as a Riley were as close as can be to us Callans. You betrayed us. You are a cold, heartless monster and I sincerely hope you get some serious Karma." Chas scolded, making everyone laugh. She waved him goodbye sarcastically as she was led by Cai back inside. Fel and Matt stood watching the car zoom off into the distance. Everyone was making their way inside, but the happy couple thought Santa Monica was beautiful, even when it was raining. Fel turned to face Matt, her hair dripping and plastered to her head. She destroyed the distance between their lips. The rain crashing down of both of them, and there they were just kissing in the rain.

* * *

><p>The end xxx<p>

Krazy13


End file.
